1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies for use with an electromechanical surgical system and their methods of use. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand-held, electromechanical surgical instruments capable of detecting the presence of a loading unit and/or identifying one or more parameters of a loading unit attached to an adapter assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Linear clamping, cutting, and stapling surgical devices may be employed in surgical procedures to resect tissue. Conventional linear clamping, cutting, and stapling devices include a handle assembly, an elongated shaft and a distally located surgical loading unit. The loading unit includes a pair of gripping members, which clamp about tissue to be stapled. One of the gripping members includes a staple cartridge receiving region and a mechanism for driving the staples up through tissue and against an anvil portion on the other gripping member.
In many instances, the handle assembly is reusable and the loading unit is disposable. The disposable loading unit may be selectively coupled to the handle assembly via an adapter assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the adapter assembly and therefore decoupled from the reusable handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
A need exists for various types of adapter assemblies that communicate relevant information to a handle assembly of a surgical instrument upon a proper coupling of a loading unit with the handle assembly.